Hulk
“''Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all.” : ―Dr. Bruce Banner referencing to The Hulk '''The Incredible Hulk' (real name Robert Bruce Banner) is a superhero who is featured in Marvel's 2008 film, The Incredible Hulk, ''and 2012 live-action film ''The Avengers, and their 2015 sequel Avengers: Age of Ultron. Info Personality Bruce is a genius as an expert in gamma radiation. He is overly sarcastic by guessing Hawkeye's joke. After having exposed to the gamma bomb he gained another personality that is monstrous, called the Hulk, that he can change into after his heart rate goes at a certain point by getting too excited or angry. He tries to maintain his heart rate by calming himself down,but it seems that he's able to bring out Hulk by will alone (it could be theorized that Bruce's heart rate is something he cannot always control, thus he can sometimes bring out the Hulk not by his will). Bruce cares for people especially ones that have been radiated with gamma rays, even trying to help Absorbing Man. Bruce distrusts S.H.I.E.L.D., as he thinks that they will use the gamma radiated mutants as weapons for themselves. Bruce Banner is a really good and a very nice doctor who likes meeting new people, such as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. He is a brilliant scientist whom Tony Stark likes and he makes great work which makes him a great scientist as well. Given that Bruce Banner also sometimes can feel a little upset or angry and depending on what he's feeling. When he transforms into The Hulk then that means he's angry and he's not happy at all. But Bruce Banner is a very nice guy and always helps out, even when it's very difficult for him to fit in with other people. He is known to also be very smart and intelligent and he knows what he's doing when he's performing experiments in his lab or workplace. As the Hulk, he is very aggressive especially when he changed into the Hulk when he was angry, after changing into the Hulk he causes destruction to his surroundings and beats anything in his path, however, he has a soft spot for animals. After some time, Hulk respected people and had the thought of help them instead of hurting them, such as when the Hulk rescued Hawkeye's men from a helicopter crash. Hulk can talk with Bruce as his dormant persona and decided to join the Avengers to help innocent people and show them that he can be good in exchange for staying as the Hulk. Hulk is very egotistical when it comes to his fighting prowess calling himself the strongest there is and laughing at Hawkeye when he said he could take him down. He can get along with people very well, but can be easily irritated by others if they think that Hulk is only a monster. In some appearances, Hulk shows a trait to call people by nicknames that he comes up with, like calling Thor "Goldie Locks", Thing "Rock Man", Spider-Man "Bug-Man", Wolverine "Little Man" and Hawkeye"Cupid". Powers and Abilities Powers * Transformation: Due to the Gamma Radiation that has mutated his body, Bruce is able to transform between his normal, unpowered human form and the form of one of the most powerful superhumans. Bruce has trouble with this ability as it only activates by pure aggression and requires force of will to summon it. In addition, this transformation has led to a dual consciousness, with one being Bruce and the Hulk. As of now, the Hulk is in charge of their shared body. He has only transformed back into Banner a handful of times. ** Superhuman Strength: As the Hulk, Bruce has virtually unlimited superhuman strength at his disposal. He is strong enough to match his teammate Thor in combat, as well as break through the incredibly powerful gravitational influences of the villain Graviton. He is easily able to heft objects like tanks with one hand and use them akin to a baseball bat. Frankly he is capable of picking up any object he wants to. Bruce's strength increases when he is angry, and this is something that has led to the downfall of many villains. His strength is only rivalled by Thor and most likely Thanos. ** Superhuman Durability: As the Hulk, Banner possesses near-invulnerability toward all types of harm. He has been struck with bullets, laser cannons, powerful magical and technological energy blasts, and falls from great heights with no injury. His durability is similar to that of Thor, Ronan the Accuser, and the Thing. ** Environmental Adaptation: As the Hulk, Bruce can adapt to any environment, even airless space. Bruce can adapt to a wide diversity of hostile habitats. Bruce can harmonize his biological structure with the depths of the ocean. He can even speak in these inhospitable habitats. Bruce can eat, drink, breath and function normally in any environment. He does not need to eat, drink, or breath, and his ability to adapt to his environment is an inherent property, which is also enhanced and amplified by his rage, excitement, stress, and necessity. ** Weaponizing: As the Hulk, Bruce had to make something useful out from any object and used them as melee and ranged weapons like tanks, missile launchers, signboards, cars on foes. ** Accelerated Healing Factor: Hulk can heal even serious wounds within seconds. ** Superhuman Endurance: Bruce's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless endurance in all physical activities. His stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. ** Superhuman Stamina: Bruce's stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. ** Superhuman Speed: Bruce is capable of running faster than a human; Hulk could even surpass an aircraft while on land, he can swim at 100 knots, and keep up with Emil Blonsky. His reflexes have even been described as "lightning-fast reflexes", fast enough to capture mortar shells and missiles. He can move at eye-blurring speeds. ** Superhuman Senses: Bruce's senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste, and instincts, are heightened to superhuman levels and accuracy. Bruce possesses incredible perception, noticing even the smallest details. ** Superhuman Jumping: Bruce can jump much higher than a normal human. ** Superhuman Leaping: Bruce is able to make 1500 to 1600 miles in a single leap. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: In his Bruce Banner persona, Bruce possesses a genius level intellect, especially when it comes to Gamma Energy and Radiation. He was able to create a successful cure for the Leader's gamma energy projector in a very short period of time. * Average Stamina: Bruce also has quite a bit of stamina, having outrun a policeman who spotted him in Las Vegas. * Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: Bruce learned Aikido and basic meditative breathing techniques in Brazil from a martial arts expert. As the Hulk, while having no formal training, he is a formidable hand to hand combatant simply due to his great physical attributes. Hulk often engages his enemies using brawling techniques that make full use of his strength, and also employs pieces of his immediate environment to fight with, often using them as range projectiles to strike distant targets, while sometimes for melee attacks or protection. * Expert Tactician: Over the years, Bruce has become an expert in developing strategies to go unnoticed and run from the government and military, using his intellect to quickly evaluate his surroundings and develop escape strategies. He has also become very skilled at going undercover. * Multilingualism: Bruce is capable of fluently speaking English, Portuguese, Spanish and Hindi. Appearances The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Early life At some point in his life, Bruce Banner was a brilliant scientist who was doused with gamma radiation during a freak accident, which enabled him to turn into The Incredible Hulk when under intense stress. The destructive behavior of his monstrous alter ego caused the U.S. Military, for whom he was working on the gamma bomb project, to start giving him chase. Because of this, Bruce has spent his days on the run, trying to keep a low profile in public places. Hulk versus the World He was last spotted in Las Vegas, NV. In a diner on the city's outskirts, he approached Carl Creel, a.k.a. Absorbing Man, and tried to talk the villain into helping him out, promising to heal his condition in return. Instead, Creel attacked him, as he knew that Bruce was the Hulk. This resulted in a full-scale brawl on the Nevada desert, which culminated with S.H.I.E.L.D. interfering. In spite of the Hulk's efforts to avoid any casualties (even going out of his way to save S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Barbara Morse), he was incapacitated and taken under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. The Breakout In the Cube, Bruce is locked up in his cell. Samson visited him, to tell him about his condition and the curing of the other persona. Bruce was worried about the Cube prison and warned Samson that he is being used by S.H.I.E.L.D. After a blackout happened, an explosion occurred freeing Bruce, but still captivated by the boulder that fell on top of him. He is soon freed by gamma radiated Samson. Zzzax approached them and knocked Samson out and zapped Bruce, making him angry and transformed into the Hulk. Hulk took care of Zzzax and carried Samson, he encounterd Abomination and Absorbing Man and fought them for a while and escaped the prison along with Samson. Hulk went to the Vital diner and brought Samson to the waitress. He watched the news of the fight between Graviton and Thor and was interrupted by Banner in his own vision. He agreed with Banner to become a hero despite being known as a monster, in condition having control of the mind. When Graviton attacked the city, he came to the rescue and took on the villain Graviton. With his strength and density could overcome the gravitational powers of the villains and along with Wasp, Ant Man, Iron Man and Thor crumbled Graviton to his knees. After they defeated Graviton, they were approached by the S.H.I.E.L.D. who were going to take Hulk and Graviton. The Hulk was defended by Iron Man and was considered to be a hero. The heroes together by Iron Man's suggestion formed as a team and by Wasp's name suggestion became the Avengers. Avengers After becoming the Avengers he was invited to see the Avengers mansion where he would stay with Thor. Hulk arrived in time for the tour complaining about the others late arrivals. At the tour around the mansion, he took on the training sessions and succeeded. He along with the others arrived at the assembly hall, he talked with Bruce inside his mind, putting suspiciousness to the other Avengers. The Hulk argued with Thor about his behaviour and left to his room. Bruce wanted to contact him but was sealed by the Enchantress. With Hulk becoming enraged, he decided to quit and after talking with Thor he left the mansion. Hulk walked through the city scaring people around him, he was approached by Thor who wanted him to return to the mansion. Hulk pitted in a fight against the Asgardian. The other Avengers arrived and tried to calm Hulk down, but by Enchantress' spell, he was on a rampage. Before Hulk could finish the Wasp off, Bruce released himself from Enchantress spell and the Hulk went calm. He realized what he has done and left the scene. He discussed with Bruce who consoled the Hulk and made him return. The Hulk fought against the Enchantress and the Exeuctioner, with the latter trying to control him and Hulk freed from the spell. After the enemies fled, Thor tried to convince the Hulk to stay, but Hulk still decided to quit the scene and leaves. He went to the Arctic to relieve his anger. Gamma World The Hulk arrived in a forest, where he was ambushed by the Hulkbusters. He fought them off until Hawkeye arrived and they stopped their attack. Hawkeye threatened the Hulk to let Bruce Banner out, but Hulk responded in laughter and transformed back into Bruce. Hawkeye explained about the Gamme dome and Bruce devised a plan where they would defeat the Leader and gave Hawkeye an antidote to the gamma radiation. Bruce transformed back into the Hulk and left towards the headquarters of Leader. At the headquarters, Hulk was offered to work alongside Leader to rule the world with gamma mutants. Hulk rejected the offer and wanted to smash him. At the disappointment of the Leader he ordered Abomination to ambush the Hulk. He fought off against Abomination with the equipped gamma radiation receiver and was nearly beaten by him, but was rescued from Hawkeye who used the antidote of the Gamma radiation. Abomination depowered and Hulk punched him to the vast reaches of the dessert. The Hulk stood against the Leader in his battlesuit, but were interrupted by Absorbing Man who landed on the armor, after Thor arrived Hulk destroyed the Atenne releasing the gamma dome. After the Leader and Absorbing Man were in custody of S.H.I.E.l.D. Hulk was offered to rejoin the Avengers. His request to rejoin was if Hawkeye joined as well, Hawkeye accepted along with the Hulk. Masters of Evil At the Avengers mansion, Hulk watched TV, until he was ambushed by the Enchantress and Abomination. They send him through a portal to dimension Jotunheim, where he was ambushed by several Frost Giants. Hulk was brought back to the Assembly Hall, by Thor, survived from the cold and the fight against the Frost Giants. Hulk fought against the Enchantress until she was ordered to fled them away with teleportation. They went to the living room where they discussed the intentions of the Masters of Evil. Sentry 459 Hulk was called along with Thor and Iron Man to the hospital where Carol was taken care of. The Hulk listened to the story of Mar-Vell, until Wasp ordered to smash him which Hulk longed for. The Hulk released him when Mar-Vell wanted to help them from being destroyed by the Kree. Hulk along with the others went to the site of the Sentry-459, they attacked the robot, but was nearly indestructible. After Wasp took care of the robot from the inside, the mega bomb was set to detonate the whole planet, which Hulk arrogantly claimed that he could survive. After Thor send of the Mega bomb to the vast reaches of space, they went to hospital where Hank was wounded of the fight but survived. Kang the Conqueror Hulk along with Hawkeye watched in humour how Tony was beaten by Steve Rogers in boxing. When Kang went back to time to warn them of upcoming future, Hulk ambushed him from behind. He fought against Kang and hold him to let the others ask him some questions. The Hulk released him when Kang attacked them with energy bolts. Kang showed Hulk along with other the Avengers the future of the disastrous planet Earth. Hulk was annoyed by Kang by his accusation of the destroyed planet being Captain America's fault, he tried to attacked him but was beaten by him. The Avengers distracted Kang long enough until Iron Man brought them back to the present. Back at the present, Hulk witnessed Kang fled the scene back to the Damocles. Kang's army rampaged the city, the Avengers took on the robots but were indestructible. Captain America ordered Hulk to save Giant Man, which he ignored at first. The Hulk fought off against the robots along with Hawkeye on the bridge, where they formed into a huge robot, but was eventually destroyed by the Avengers and they took on the space ships as well. Loki's war When Hulk was on one of the Nine Realms after defeating the Executioner and claiming his Asgardian axe as his new weapon, he freed the imprisoned Asgardian warriors from Loki's forces. The Warriors Three respected him as Hulk has the gift of battle and Hulk was thoughtful about this. Reuniting with the Avengers, they defeated Loki with their skills and strategy. Hulk was among with the Avengers being praised by the Asgardians for saving them all and the Asgardians has their trust. Avengers Disassemble Hulk was on monitor when the rest of Avengers were celebrating Ms. Marvel's invitation to the Avengers. He was watched by Black Panther, who was on Hulk duty. Hulk was stressed at the silent panther and stated that he talked too much, which confused the former. After the Avengers returned, they were confronted by Iron Man who had suspiciousness on Skrull, who infiltrated the Avengers. After Iron Man accused Hawkeye of being one, Hulk backed him up and fought alongside him against Ms. Marvel. Captain America made them stop, Iron Man, Ms. Marvel and Black Panther left the team. Hulk along with Hawkeye was about to be ready to leave, but was stopped by Captain America who convinced them to stay and accepted it alongside Hawkeye and Wasp and became the remaining Avengers. Ultimate Spider-Man Great Power and Responsibility Hulk was seen among the Avengers having fallen to Thundra from an alternate future timeline. Exclusive Hulk was seen in Manhattan on a rampage. When Mary Jane was recording the fight while Spider-Man had fought Hulk, the green brute mentioned about "energy man". In a safe place, MJ and Spider-Man had discovered that "energy man" was actually Zzzax, who was fighting Hulk this whole time. As the two continued fighting, Hulk threw Spider-Man, who retaliated by webbing the front of his face. Hulk warned Spider-Man to "turn on the lights" or else he would get more destructive. Hulk got the webbing off of his face and was shot at by police officers. This would further to prove that Hulk was misunderstood and only seen as "terrible" and a "menace" by everyone because of how he looks. Teaming up with Hulk, Spider-Man had helped defeating Zzzax and protected Hulk from S.H.I.E.L.D. arrest. Before Hulk left, he commented that humans are dumb except for "bug-man". As Mary Jane questioned the Hulk, he said "Hulk hate interviews." then left. Home Sick Hulk Hulk returned in Home Sick Hulk, sick with an alien infection caused by the Phalanx. Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel Hulk was first seen battling with his friends in New York, but their powers are drained from Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Inator. As the villains get away, Hulk attempts to jump after them, but without his strength, he inevitably fails to do so. After the team contacts S.H.I.E.L.D., they discover that the beam that drained their powers originated from a satellite made in Danville, specifically from two boys Phineas and Ferb. When given temporary powers, Candace messes up the boys' machine causing Hulk to gain Iron Man's Powers. Avengers Assemble While attempting to save a friend's life, Bruce Banner was exposed to gamma radiation and transformed into a monstrosity, the Hulk. After the transformation, his skin was changed to a green color, and his hair turned black. The muscle enhancement gained from his transformation gave him an incredible spike in strength; making him the strongest individual on the planet. At some point, the Hulk joined the Avengers; a group of superheroes intent on protecting the world. After some time though, the Avengers disbanded for reasons unknown leaving the Hulk and the other members to go their separate ways. In Adapting to Change, Hulk is shown to have transformed back into Bruce Banner. This is because in the movies, Bruce was able to transform into the Hulk and back to human form. Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Hulk appears in his own series, set some time when he was on the run. By this time, Hulk appears to have become much more intelligent, now able to speak in complete sentences and even referring to himself in the first person. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Hulk appears in the anime series, set where he and the Avengers were trapped in DISKS and became Ed's partner responsible for D-Smashing him in battle against Loki. Hulk's signature attack when powered up by Build Smash is "Gamma Punch". On Sora's Team see Iron ManCategory:Marvel characters Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:The Avengers characters Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Adults Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Lovers Category:Geniuses Category:Iconic characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Warriors Category:Creatures Category:Hot-heads Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:American characters Category:Giants Category:Protagonists Category:Scientists Category:Athletes Category:Comedy characters Category:Serious characters Category:Destructive characters Category:Restoration Committee members Category:Defenders